Purdy Boy
by miss-kennedy2014
Summary: This is about Ashley Purdy from BVB. Rated M for sex and language.


_**WELL THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND FF AND IM SORRY I DONT HAVE A BETA, AND THERE ARE PLENTY OF MISTAKES, SO SORRY(:**_

Well my name is Ashley Purdy. Yeah I'm the hot one of Black Veil Brides,you know the one that has a diffrent girl in his bed every night. Yeah, my band mates, mostly Andy, thought that I needed therapy for my "man-whoreness". So here I am sitting in some old guys office, which is ugly as HELL, telling why I have so much sex. And despite what many think I have a hell of a lot to say. So hey maybe this therapy shit isn't as bad as I thought.

Every since I was a teenager I've always wanted to find "the one" you know? So I have a lot of sex to see if I can ever find her. And also being in a band is pretty stressful, so I need to release tension somehow. Thats what I told him but he acted like he didnt beleive me. Douch bag.

Now back to the present. We (as in BVB) held a contest, well Jinxx, CC, and Jake did. Whoever won got to go on are next 6 month tour. But what the contestants didnt know was that It was a love match for me and Andy. The others think we need a "other half". And we get no say ever in. If the girls arent hot ima be pissed.

We have a concert tonight and after we done we get to meet the girls back stage that won. I get dressed and do my hair and war paint. We make it to the venue and do a sound check while some other band is starting us off. After 30 minutes its our turn. We get on Andy does his presentation. Then we start.

We were in the middle of Sweet Blasphemy, I looked down then looked up then look back down. I saw this girl and I couldnt take my eyes off Of her. She was fucking stunning! She wasnt scene or emo. She had natural brown hair with some blonde highlights. Wearing short ass short and a Blood On The Dance Floor tee with some converse. She looked bored and was talking to the girl next to her. Then they started walking off I bet I would never see her again. What a shame.

We finished up then went back stage I was the last one so when every stopped I almost fell on my ass. Then I heard CC "holy shit that girl is fucking stunning" I tried to get around them but they wouldnt budge. Then I heard Andy "ahh you must be the winners of the contest."

"haha yess,im Lory Crone" said the girl.

"well I'm Andy as I'm sure you know and theses fuckers behind me are the rest of the band."

"yeah I know"

I was finally able to get around them but stopped as soon as I saw the gorgeous creature on the couch. It was the girl I saw from earlier. She was looking down at her phone not even paying attention to us. The other girl saw me looking at her. "thats Shelbie dont mind her she secretly is obsessed with one of you but she doesnt even know yalls name"

"which one of us?" Andy asked.

"haha I'm not telling you that". She said then looked at me and back at her real quick. Hmmm wonder what that meant. "Shelbie get you ass up and come intoduce yourself" Lory said.

"ugh whatever Lorz" she had a beutiful voice. She walked up to Andy. "hello beutiful" he said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled. CC whispered in my ear. "not Andy"

"im Andrew Biersack,but you can call me Andy" he smiled and kissed her cheeck,she just smile. CC whispered in my ear "not Andy". I sighed in relief. Andy was the one that every girl wanted, he was the lead singer, hot, a bit girly and tall. But next to him I didnt have a chance. But she didnt seem to like him like that.

She moved to Jake, who gave her a huge hug, all she did was giggle and hug him back. Then she moved to Jinxx who did tha same as Andy. She smiled again. Then she was right beside me with Christian, she smelled like vanilla and chocalte. And I'm not gonna lie, it kinda turned me on a bit.

Christian gave her a kiss on each cheek then on her forehead. She smiled, laughed, and blushed. She was about to go to me, then her friend whispered something in her ear. She stiffened then looked at me. Then she asked where the bathroom was and Andy took her to it. CC whispered in my ear "hell yeah its defiantly me!" I sighed, I think he was right. "whats wrong with her" I asked the other girl.

"uhh its along story. Her dad's name was Ashley. And she usually doesnt freak out about it but when she hears a guy with that names it brings back a lot of memories."

"whats with her dad? Will she be okay?" I asked worried. I think I heard Andy and CC chuckle.

"lets just say he wasnt the best person in the world. But shells be fine, it just caught her of guard."

"what happened" CC asked.

"you'll have to let her tell you." she said. The Shelbie walked back out and up to me. I could Smell her and I instantly got hard again. My god what is wronrg with me? "hello" she said and held her hand out to shake. I took it and kissed it,letting my mouth stay a little bit longer than necessary. "the names Ashley Purdy darlin'' she stiffened for a half a second but then smiled and said "shelbie mciver" I smiled and said "lovely name" she said as she blushed.

"no promblem dear, so your friend told us you were obsessed with one of us, which one?" I asked smirking. She turned to Lory and glared, ;ory just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. She turned back to me "im not telling you Purdy boy" then she smiled and went to her friend. I just stared at her.

"so are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna take us to the tour bus?" Shelbie asked.

"haha yeah, let's go" Andy said as he picked up there bags. "yo purdy boy" he yelled motioning for me to help. "im coming" I yelled...kinda loud.

"hmm sure yall hear that a lot" Shelbie says. I kinda pouted so she thought I was a whore? Well I guess I am... Then CC lead the rest of them out as me and Andy went last. Shelbie was right in front of me and I was staring at her the whole time, then Andy caught me. "looks like mister Purdy likes someone" he said with one of the biggest smiles. "shut up ho!" I yelled making everyone look at me. I turned to Shelbie who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed. Me Ashley fucking Purdy just blushed!

We kept walking,then when we finally got there I realized that she was Probaly gonna sleep with me and I still had the porn posters and thong collection. I was getting up to go to my room real fast and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Andy was there. Shit. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"going to my room."

"why?"

"because." he looked at me for a second. Then his eyes brightned "your going to take down you posters and shit!" he exclaimed. I just walked off to my room. I think I heard him chuckle. Dick head. "Wow he must really like you if hes gonna take down all his posters" I heard him say. I wonder what her reaction was?

I took all the poster down and put them in my closet. And threw away all the thongs. Then walked back out. I was pissed at what I saw. Christian was flirting with Shelbie like crazy. She was laughing really hard too. Then she saw me and blushed then went back to Christian. Which for some reason made me extremly jealous.

Andy looked at me then smirked and ran down the hall to my room. He stood there for a minute and started laughing so hard that he fell down then the otheres came in and did the same thing. Shelbie and Lory walked in and just stared at him like there were idiots, which they were. "what the fuck is yalls promblem?" Shelbie yelled at them. "A a a Ashley tttook hisss ppporn pooosters downn forr you" Andy sputtered. I just stood there and blushed. Again. She looked at me smirking and I just shrugged and walked to the kitchen everyone followed me. "so where are we sleeping?" shelbie asked. "well... Me and Andy are the only ones that don't have a roommate." I said. "i pick Andy!" lory yelled. "well looks like I'm sleeping with you Purdy boy. Dont get ideas." she warned.

Lory gasped "shelbie what about the over active..." she trailed off.

"oh shit! I forget, what am I gonna do for the six months, I dont even have a boyfriend to turn to! OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" she yelled walking into the living room. "what was all that about?" I asked. Lory sighed, "she has an over active sex drive." We all just stared at her and I got hard again. DAMN. "what?" I asked.

"well when she turned 18 she went to the doctor for a check up and she also had do this test on her vagina. Which your supossed to get every year. And somehow they find out. They told her, and after the first time she had sex she needed like a drug. If she doesnt get sated then she literally passes out. I can't beleive we didnt think about this!" she paused "shelbie how long has it been since you and Zach had sex?" she yelled.

"6 days!" she yelled back.

"OH SHIT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO YOU DONT HAVE BUT ONE MORE DAY!" she yelled. "what do you mean by one more day?" I asked worried now.

"she's only able to go a week without sex, are there any local clubs, shes gorgeous, I'm sure she can find a guy for the night." I got really jealous, "no I will volunteer myself to be her personal sex slave!" I said.

"you dont know what your getting into." Shelbie said coming in here. I looked at her questioningly. "I would Wear you out. I need sex A LOT, I've even been told I'm 'unsatable'" she said. I laughed "trust me I'm pretty hard to wear out."

"whatever but dont tell me I didnt warn you" she said. All of the guys were looking at me, completly jealous, I just smirked at them. "lucky ass Bitch" Christian whispered in my ear. I just chuckled. Then Andy spoke up "so...i guess the rest of us should go eat" he said as he winked at me. Jake, Jinxx, and CC just pouted and went to get coats. After a few minutes they were all gone. I turned to Shelbie, she was sitting on the counter examing me. I walked over to her and put my hands on her thighs. "so are we gonna start on the counter or shoukd we go to my room?" I questioned. She laughed "OUR room it shall be." I picked her up and carried her back there. I went in the room and set her on the bed then went and locked the door. I turned around she had gotten her shirt off and was working on her shorts. "uhh uhh, thats my job" I told her. She just laughed. I undid the buttons and pulled them down. To reveal a Hello Kitty thong. I smirked. "im stealing this from you" I told her.

"haha whatever" she said. I slowly pushed her down so she was on her back. I kissed her, then trailed my lips down her jaw and neck. Then down her stomach to her belly button that had a bellt ring in it that was also hello Kitty. I looked up and smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes, I continued. Trailing my lips back up I reached behind her and unclipped her bra then Slid it off her shoulders. Then her thong,i looked down at her she was beautiful. I slowly slid my tounge from the crease in between her boobs to the top of her pussy where there was a strip of brown curly hairs. I could smell her, and got instantly hard. I took one lick down her pussy and she arched her back and threw her head back and moaned. These pants were gonna rip soon. Then I started flicking her clit with my tounge and stuck two Fingers in her. She was making the most amazing noises. We kept on and I could tell that she was close so I stuck a third finger in. I thrusted them into her a rfew more times before she came with a scream. I got up and laid beside as she calmed her breathing. "never in my life have a had an orgasm that sated me so much." I just chuckled at that. Then real quick she rolled over on me. So she was straddling me.

"I beleive you have on way too many clothes." she smirked. Then ripped upon my shirt, buttons going everywhere. "feisty are we?" I said. She smirked again theb started on my belt she got it off then threw it on the ground. She un buttoned and unzippeed my pants then slid them off. She threw them on the floor. I was left in nothing but my black boxers. Ugh I dont think I could wait any longer, I turned us over so I was on top of her. She put her legs around my waist and put her hands on the hem of my boxers. She looked up at me and I nodded then in one swift movement she slid them off and they pooled around my feet. I kicked them off Then looked back at her. She was staring at my cock, which somehow made me get harder. "I can see why your so arrogant" she said. I couldn't help but beam at that. Then I felt something wet and warm around my cock. She was giving me blowjob, my god! It felt so good, she could take almost all of it in. And not to brag but I'm an easy 10 inches. I was close but I had to stop this, the night was for her not me. I, reluctantly, pulled away she looked up at me pouting. I chuckled "this night is for you hun." "whatever" she sighed. Silly girl. I laid her back down and got on top of her grinding myself against her wet pussy. She was making the most beautiful sounds, I swore I felt my heart swell. I moved myself to her entrance looking up at her, asking for permission. She nodded and I slid myself in for haveing sex so much, she was suprisingly tight. It felt fucking amazing, I started slow but she wasn't taking that "ugh faster, harder" she yelled out. I was more than happy to do so. We werent far from the edge I thrusted in as hard as I could, our pelvis bones hitting. I went in a few more times, then she came actually screaming out. And I followed right after her, then collapsed next to. She curled up next to me, with her mouth right next to my ear. "like I said earlier I dont think I've ever been this sated before" she whispered in my ear. I definatly felt my heart soar at that. But who was I kidding I was just her sex slave, literally. God I had to stop thinking like this. I looked at her she had slready fallen asleep. She looked absoluyley beautiful, I pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.


End file.
